Nushrat Bharucha
|hometown = Delhi, India |occupation = Actress & Model. |knownfor = Acting in films |spouse = |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 5 |Year = 2011 |TimesNominated = 0 |NominationsReceived = 2 |TimesSaved = |Currently = Walked |Currently1 = Walked |Place = 24th |Days = 11 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = taapsee |InstagramUserName = taapsee }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 5. Biography Taapsee was born on 1 August 1987 in New Delhi. She is of Punjabi Descent. She did her schooling at the Mata Jai Kaur Public School in Ashok Vihar, Delhi. After completing her graduation in Computer Science Engineering from the Guru Tegh Bahadur Institute of Technology in New Delhi, she worked as a software engineer. She became a full-time model after she auditioned and was selected for Channel V's talent show Get Gorgeous, which eventually led her to acting. Taapsee has appeared in numerous print and television commercials and won several titles during her modelling days, including "Pantaloons Femina Miss Fresh Face" and "Safi Femina Miss Beautiful Skin" at the 2008 Femina Miss India contest. As a model, she endorsed brands such as Reliance Trends, Red FM 93.5, UniStyle Image, Coca-Cola, Motorola, Pantaloon, PVR Cinemas, Standard Chartered Bank, Dabur, Airtel, Tata Docomo, World Gold Council, Havells and Vardhman. She has also been featured on the cover of magazines Just For Women and MaaStars. After a few years, she lost interest in modelling as she thought that she could never gain proper recognition through modelling, but only through films, and finally decided to act. Career Taapsee made her cinematic debut in 2010 with K. Raghavendra Rao's romantic musical Jhummandi Naadam. She played the role of the daughter of a US–based millionaire who comes to India to research traditional Telugu music. Taapsee got three more offers in Telugu prior to the film's release. Her next film Aadukalam (2011), marked her debut in Tamil cinema. She played the role of an Anglo-Indian girl falling in love with a rural man played by Dhanush. The film, set in the backdrop of Madurai, revolves around cockfights. It was critically acclaimed and proceeded to win six National Film Awards at the 58th National Film Awards ceremony. Speaking about her role, a reviewer from Sify said: "Debutant Taapsee is a promising find and she suits the character of an Anglo-Indian girl to the T." She returned to the Telugu film industry with Vastadu Naa Raju (2011), opposite Vishnu Manchu. She made a foray into Malayalam cinema later that year, with Doubles (2011), opposite Mammootty and Nadiya Moidu.22 Paresh C Palicha of Rediff commented: "Taapsee Pannu as Saira Banu, whose entry into the scene becomes the bone of contention between the siblings, has nothing noteworthy to do". Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 5) Nominations History Trivia Taapsee played a short role in her next release Mr. Perfect (2011). In it, she acted alongside Prabhas and Kajal Aggarwal and the film was a moderate success. She starred in a high budget film titled Veera (2011), opposite Ravi Teja and Kajal Aggarwal, which received moderate reviews.25 She was next seen in her second Tamil film Vandhaan Vendraan, that fetched mixed reviews and did not fare well at the box office. Her next film was Krishna Vamsi's Mogudu where she acted as a traditional Telugu girl opposite Gopichand and garnered critical acclaim for her performance. She worked on the Tamil–Telugu bilingual Gundello Godari—titled Maranthen Mannithen in Tamil— apart from Daruvu and Shadow. She also made her Bollywood debut through Chashme Baddoor where she shares the screen with Siddharth, Rishi Kapoor, Divyendu Sharma and Ali Zafar. The film is a remake of the 1981 film with the same title. Taapsee was also approached to dub the voice of Hollywood actress Katee Sackhoff in the Tamil, Telugu and Hindi versions of the science fiction film Riddick, but declined the offer due to her prior commitments. In later 2013, she was seen in the big budget action thriller Arrambam co-starring Ajith Kumar and Arya. She was awarded Most Enthusiastic Performer–Female Award at the 2014 Edison Awards for her performance in the film. After a year without releases, she starred with Akshay Kumar in Neeraj Pandey's film Baby (2015), as undercover agent Shabana Khan. Later, she had two Tamil releases, the horror comedy Muni 3, opposite Raghava Lawrence and Aishwarya R. Dhanush's Vai Raja Vai, which featured her in a special appearance. Her upcoming films include the Hindi films Running Shaadi.com, alongside Amit Sadh, and Agra Ka Daabraa, by Amit Roy and a Tamil film to be directed by Selvaraghavan. In 2016, Taapsee appeared alongside Amitabh Bachchan and Kirti Kulhari in Aniruddha Roy Chowdhury's courtroom drama Pink. The feature, as well as her performance, generated positive reviews from critics. With revenues of ₹700 million (US$10 million), Pink emerged as a commercial success and received critical acclaim, earning the National Film Award for Best Film on Other Social Issues, and Taapsee's performance garnered her a nomination for the Zee Cine Award for Best Actress. Taapsee's first release of 2017 was the romantic comedy Running Shaadi, followed by the naval war drama The Ghazi Attack, both of which were average grossers. She next reprised her role of Shabana Khan in Naam Shabana—a spin-off of Baby (2015)—with Akshay Kumar, Anupam Kher, Madhurima Tuli, and Manoj Bajpayee. Commercially, the film fared well and collected a total of ₹569 million (US$8.2 million). In her final release of the year, Taapsee collaborated with David Dhawan for the action comedy Judwaa 2—a reboot of the 1997 comedy Judwaa. The film narrates the story of twin brothers (both played by Varun Dhawan) who are separated at their birth but reunite in their youth. Taapsee and Jacqueline Fernandez played the love interests of Dhawan's characters. With a worldwide total of ₹2.27 billion (US$33 million), Judwaa 2 emerged as one of her biggest commercial successes. In 2018, Taapsee appeared in four films, beginning with the romantic comedy Dil Juunglee, in which she was paired opposite Saqib Saleem. The film generated negative reviews and flopped at the box office. Her next film was the sports drama Soorma, based on the life of hockey player Sandeep Singh (essayed by Diljit Dosanjh in the film), in which she starred as Harpreet, another hockey player and Singh's love interest. Despite receiving mixed reviews from critics, Soorma was a financial success with earnings of ₹780 million (US$11 million). Later in 2018, Taapsee received praise from critics for her portrayal of a lawyer in Anubhav Sinha's moderately successful courtroom drama Mulk. Taran Adarsh of Bollywood Hungama mentioned her performance as "fantastic", and she received a nomination for the Filmfare Award for Best Actress (Critics) and the Screen Award for Best Actress (Critics). Taapsee's final release of 2018 was Manmarziyaan, a love triangle set in Punjab and co-starring Vicky Kaushal and Abhishek Bachchan. Directed by Anurag Kashyap, Manmarziyaan received overwhelmingly positive critical comments, with praise directed towards Taapsee's work. Times of India called her performance as the best in her career. Taapsee eventually received a nomination for the Screen Award for Best Actress. Both Mulk and Manmarziyaan were moderately successful at the box office. In 2019, Taapsee featured in Sujoy Ghosh's mystery thriller Badla, where she played Naina Sethi, a businesswoman wrongfully framed for her secret lover's murder. The film, which marked her second collaboration with Amitabh Bachchan, proved to be a major commercial success grossing ₹1.38 billion (US$20 million) worldwide. Taapsee then returned to Kollywood after a four-year sabbatical by featuring in the bilingual thriller Game Over. The film received positive reviews from critics, but failed to find a wide audience. That same year, she later essayed the character of Kritika Aggarwal, a devoted wife who becomes a nurse for her injured army-officer husband and then handles this with a work as a scientist, in the science fiction film Mission Mangal, a drama by debutant Jagan Shakti which is a semi-biographical account of scientists who contributed to India's 2013 Mars Orbiter Mission. Bollywood Hungama found Taapsee to be "more powerful" in her role, and mentioned that she gives a "high challenging" performance. With global revenues of over ₹2.45 billion (US$35 million), Mission Mangal proved Taapsee's highest-grossing Bollywood release as well as one of the highest-grossing Indian films of all time. As of August 2019, Taapsee has two upcoming Bollywood films slated to be released in 2019. She will be seen playing the real-life character of sharpshooter Prakashi Tomar in Tushar Hiranandani's biographical drama Saand Ki Aankh, slated for October release. Next she is featuring in Prakash Raj's directorial debut Tadka, a remake of the 2011 Malayalam blockbuster Salt N' Pepper. References Category:1987 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 5 Contestants Category:Wild Card Contestants Category:Walkers Category:Film Stars Category:Models Category:Actresses Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:23rd Place